Thoughts in Process?
by Amai
Summary: Amai needs the readers' help with deciding a starting fic to begin while she's on a break of sorts. (read if you'd like to see some new fics! Also, if you don't like yaoi/yuri..well, more shounen-ai/shoujo-ai, then don't read. You've been warned.)


A short black haired girl walks up to the screen and waves cutely. Eyes full of mirth,   
she chimes,  
"Hiya! I'm Kawadako Marin…one of Amai's muses.", she mumbles under her   
breath 'That never show up…' and then continues, "The other two of us aren't here,   
so I was especially assigned to get the info that Amai wants you all to know here!   
Isn't that super cool?", her grin widens as she says that. When she is done, her face   
turns mock serious,  
"Since Amai's internet access is going to be cut for a month, she can only   
write at times when she has a computer.", Marin sighs melodramatically, "Soo…she   
needs something to do over that span of time. Namely, writing fanfics, of course!",   
she motions to a list of ideas of fanfics that have come to Amai's mind, but she   
wasn't sure that anyone would like them,  
"She already has posted this in the digimon forum, but not all people go there   
so she decided to make this for 'em. So here we go-"  
"WAIT!", a voice is heard, as a familiar character that is frequently written   
about in Amai's stories, hops out. None other than Motomiya Daisuke. He waves at   
the screen vigorously before finally getting to his point,  
"Well, since most of these stories are about us, why don't we get to say 'em?   
It's only fair.", Marin frowns, and shuffles her feet. But before she can say anything,   
Daisuke grabs the script out of her hands and starts to announce despite her   
objections,  
"Okay, here's the first 'un!  
  
Scrabble, Karaoke and Finals- The second generation chosen children are now in   
college. Most of them have chosen to stay in Odaiba, at the university there, but   
Daisuke in dire need to get away from them all applies to a different college, away   
and is accepted. It's the second year he's been there and it's time for finals. But   
before he can start studying, a blonde haired friend of his is transferred into the   
same university- and dorm- that Daisuke is in. Thus starts some interesting events.   
(Daikeru, Hiyako implications. Humorous romance..attempts to matchmake, some   
new characters, but mainly about Daisuke and Takeru's dysfunctional lifestyle) ",   
  
Daisuke trails off and frowns. "I hope this isn't another angsty fic of Amai's…I get   
tortured why too much for this…" Marin giggles devilishly,  
"I'm sure she has many things in store for you here…'specially with you and Take-  
chan in college and all…", Daisuke cringes at the thought, but then looking back,   
shrugs. Marin grabs the script back and sticks her tongue out playfully,  
"My turn!-  
  
Music to My Ears (Title was changed after Amai reconsidered it)- Daisuke can play   
a flute, but has kept that secret for his own reasons. Everyday after observing his   
friends, he has taken to playing a small tune for them, and writing it down. But when   
he finally meets someone he deeply cares about, somehow his songs don't seem   
adequate enough for him. (Daiken (Amai really meant that when she posted it in the   
forum, it's a little break from the type of Kensukes she's been writing, but she hopes   
this will be just as good.). This fic is basically the different songs Daisuke makes until   
he comes to an end..and the different emotions he keeps track of) ", Marin looks   
thoughtful after reading that,  
  
"Daisuke! You never told us that you played an instrument!", Daisuke sheepishly   
grins, putting his hand behind his head,  
"Well, you never asked….okay, we're gettin' off track here, next fic….!", Marin nods,   
and continues,  
  
"Light- Miyako begins to write a story about Hikari, based on her life with the child   
of light. (Miyari. Angst. A standalone story about how Miyako portrays everyone...but   
mostly, Hikari.) ", the girl gushes at that,  
  
"Oh, how cute!", Daisuke on the other hand blanches at the mention of angst,  
"Hikari-chan doesn't deserve that! Maybe Miyako…but not Hikari!", he then looks   
around to see if Miyako had heard him from anywhere, and sighs with relief when   
she's not there. Marin rolls her eyes at the charismatic boy, and folds her arms,  
"Well, that's all for now. Please leave your reviews telling which one you would like   
Amai to start on first, it'll help her a great deal!", Daisuke nods and cries out,  
"And remember….angst to Daisuke is bad. Bad, I say!", Marin begins to pull him out,   
shaking her head and waves,  
"Till next time, minna!"  
---  
Author's Note: Yes, yes I know…it was corny, and not really a real fic. But I thought   
it was a little cute..*laughs at her own stupidity* But seriously, please, please tell   
me which one you would prefer. It really will help me a lot! Oh, and Kawadako Marin   
is a "universal" character of mine…meaning that she shows up in a lot of different   
forms in fanfiction. In fact, she's scheduled for a appearance in both "The Basis of a   
Bastard Child" and "Scrabble, Karaoke and Finals", both different versions. There are   
also two more, Takahashi Yuko and Ojoya Misa...but they don't show as much as   
her. Just to clarify some things! Sooo…please review and help Amai, pleeeasse?  
  
  



End file.
